Of Snow and Frost
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: A series of one-shots all about the bond between the Snow Queen and the Frost Prince with one for each and every letter of the alphabet. Please read, review, and recommend!
1. Alone

**Hello and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! I recently saw Frozen in 3D about three times last month, and I loved it each time, so obviously, I started to ship Jelsa not long after seeing the movie, but since I'm already writing a total of five multi-chapter stories, I decided on writing a drabble series, because I've never really done one before, and just so you know, the image for the book cover was made and belongs to a tumblr user named 'themaddestofthemad', and all I did was add snowflakes, mistletoe, and corniture to the image on Picmonkey to make it stand out better, so I hope that you'll like each of my drabbles. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Alone_  
**

It had been one hundred and forty years of isolation, and it's like with every person who couldn't see or even hear Jack's existence only caused the hole in his heart to get bigger, and lose a little more of what he had left of his soul.

His only company through those many years had been the wind that carried him around the world, but Jack didn't have an actual friend or family, and he yearned to have either one so much, but any questions he asked the Moon of whether it was going to happen for him were always left unanswered.

Jack wondered if his life of loneliness would ever come to an end, until one night, while he was traveling in the sky, he noticed something wrong in the winds surrounding a kingdom by the name of Arendelle.

It didn't take long for Jack to figure out what it was, or rather _who_: a strikingly beautiful young woman who had a tall, slender figure in a teal green dress with a sweetheart bodice of bronze lacing, in addition to one black glove, a magenta cape, and platinum blonde hair that was kept back in a elaborate French braid bun.

Jack found the woman running away from Arendelle at the river, and saw that she had magical powers of her own from how the entire body of water turned to ice with every step she took with her black shoes, and the woman didn't stop running until she was on top of the steep North Mountain.

He looked closely to see that the woman had been wearing a crown, which meant that she was either a princess or a Queen of the kingdom that she ran away from.

That's when Jack realized this woman had been wanting to hide her powers for the safety of the citizens of Arendelle, for she was afraid that they could have gotten hurt because of her, which explains the glove she had on, but Jack believed that the woman no longer had to keep her powers a secret, and she didn't have to feel sad anymore, since Arendelle was far behind her now, so he conjured a snowflake in his hand, and blew it towards the woman, who stopped when the snowflake touched her nose.

She looked down at the glove which covered her right hand, before taking it off and letting the wind carry the glove away, then using her hands, the woman experimented with her magic, and Jack smiled as icy patterns swirled around the two of them, and he even saw the woman use her powers to create a snowman with three coal buttons and sticks for hands.

After doing that, the woman brought her own hands up to her neck and took off her cape, which flew off into the wind until it became just a speck in the distance, and as she walked towards a gap in the mountain, Jack wondered how she was going to get across, since he wasn't able to help her because she couldn't see him.

However, Jack didn't need to worry at all when he saw the woman release her magic to make the start of a staircase, which rose even higher as she took each step, and by the time that the staircase was finished, the woman stomped her right foot on the ground to create a large icy snowflake underneath her feet.

Jack was impressed with how detailed the snowflake was, but the truth was that he hadn't seen anything truly amazing yet, as when the woman raised both her arms, a magnificent ice palace began to construct all around them, which caused Jack's eyes to widen and his jaw to literally drop from what he was seeing.

It was obvious to Jack by now that this woman's magic was strong and powerful, but he really had no idea of what she was capable of, and once the castle was all done, Jack brought his attention back to the woman, only to see that her appearance had literally changed, but in a very good way.

Her hair was in a side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, while the wisps of her bangs were slicked back on top of her head, and as for her outfit, she wore an off-the-shoulder, crystal-blue dress made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes, in addition to a long, transparent gossamer cape draped down from her sleeves and covered with big snowflake patterns.

"Whoa," Jack thought to himself, and that was only word he used to describe how he felt about the woman's new look, but Jack did feel happy that she was finally free to be herself and use her powers whenever she wanted to, but he didn't think that there was a point for him to stay any longer, since she didn't see him, so before taking off, Jack wished her good luck, without realizing that he actually said those two words out loud.

He was positive that the woman wouldn't hear him and walk away, just like every other person before her, but that all changed when she turned her head to look in his direction, and instead of believing it was nothing, out of nowhere, she asked "who are you?"

"Wait. . .you can see me?" Jack asked, and after the woman slowly nodded, that's when a huge smile came on his face, and he really felt like jumping up and down, but Jack didn't want to scare the woman away, so he simply replied "my name is Jack Frost, and who are you?"

"I'm Elsa, or in other words, the Snow Queen, but you can call me Elsa, so tell me, Jack, how did you get in here, because I'm sure that you didn't simply take the staircase, right?" Elsa inquired, and Jack was glad to know that Elsa did have a sense of humor.

"You couldn't see me earlier, or I didn't think you could, but I've always been able to fly with the help of the wind, so when I saw something strange with the wind surrounding that kingdom back there, I flew myself over, wondering what was going on, then I saw you running across the river, that's when it all made sense to me." Jack explained.

"Yes, I have control over ice and snow, which is the reason why I left my coronation at Arendelle, because I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially my sister, with my powers, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore, this is my new home, and it's where I'll stay." Elsa proclaimed.

"That's good to hear, and since we're being honest, if you remember something hitting your nose earlier, that was actually a snowflake I made for you, since I didn't want you to keep feeling so sad, but you're not anymore, and that means I can leave, because I'm sure that you weren't expecting company." Jack replied, as he prepared to call the wind to take him out of Elsa's palace.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack, but there's something, or two things that I wanted to know first, do you have a place of your own to call home, and is there anyone that you can talk to?" Elsa asked curiously, and Jack turned himself around so that he was giving Elsa direct eye contact.

"I don't really have a home, Elsa, even though I've been on my own for a very long time, and unless someone can see me, then I can't be able to talk to them," Jack answered, while trying to fight tears from coming out his eyes. " What about you, I mean were you really planning to spend the rest of your life in total isolation?" Jack asked.

"Well, if it meant that my sister and everyone else in Arendelle would be safe from me, then yes, Jack, that's my plan, but if you don't have a home in particular, then perhaps you could stay here, but only if you wanted to, and I'll probably have to create another bed, since I didn't think that anyone else would be here, so what you think?" Elsa suggested.

"I'd like that, Elsa, but I wouldn't want to impose. . ." Jack responded, and he wasn't lying when he said that, but he didn't want to mention that he slept in caves or in trees anytime that he happened to find himself getting tired and weary, because this ice palace was created by Elsa, so it was meant to be her home, and that's why Jack felt it would be unfair to call it his own.

"Okay, Jack, then how about this, you're free to come visit as many times as you want, and when you do visit, you're allowed to stay as long as you wish, so how does that sound to you?" Elsa asked, while starting to think that it wouldn't be so bad to have someone come by her palace often, especially if it was someone who had powers similar to her own.

"That sounds great, Elsa, but if it's not too much trouble for you, could I have a tour of your amazing ice palace, so that way, I'll always know what to look forward to when I visit." Jack requested, as he walked a few steps closer to Elsa, but he didn't want to be too close and make her uncomfortable.

"Yes, you may, and what you do say that we start this tour at the front door downstairs?" Elsa asked, and she was trying to be sarcastic when she said that, but luckily, Jack seemed to be aware of it, and Elsa was sure that she heard a laugh come out of his mouth.

As he walked with Elsa out of the room and to the staircase, Jack felt so relieved to know that after this night, he didn't have to worry about being invisible, he didn't have to worry about being isolated, and he didn't have to worry about being _alone_.


	2. Beauty

_**Beauty**_

Only an hour had passed since Jack's encounter with Elsa, but he still hadn't been able to decide on what was the best part, seeing Elsa happily practice her powers, the construction of her gorgeous ice place, or her transformation into that of a true 'Snow Queen'.

However, Jack couldn't help but wonder if Elsa would soon feel lonely while he was gone, even with the knowledge she had that there was someone 'like her'.

Although he could tell that Elsa's ice palace was very impressive from the tour that she had given him, Jack thought it felt absolutely still and eerily quiet too.

Who could be there for Elsa when she felt like talking to someone about having to leave Arendelle behind for the safety of everyone who lived in the kingdom?

What about the fact that Elsa had a sister who was still living in the same kingdom that she fled from, and how did she feel about Elsa being away from her?

Jack was flying away from the ice palace right now, but he didn't think that he had any other place to go, and the last thing that Jack wanted was to face another person who couldn't see or hear him, but it seemed like Elsa had no problem when Jack was around.

He noticed that Elsa did smile a few times when he talked about all the places that he'd been to during his travels.

Jack also managed to get Elsa laughing with his sense of humor, so Jack believed that Elsa wouldn't mind if he stayed somewhere nearby.

Instead of sleeping in a cave or tree, Jack could just sleep in a snow bank that's not too far from the ice palace.

It would be much more comfortable for him, considering that snow is what he's created for a lot of kids and families from many parts of the globe over the years.

With that decided, Jack turned around and flew his way back to Elsa's ice palace, but it wasn't long before he saw her standing on the balcony.

He could already see Elsa's gossamer frost cape sparkling from the rising sunlight, which Jack had to admit was a marvelous sight to see.

When he noticed that Elsa had a look on her face that didn't match the way she felt while using her magic, so that's when he knew something was on her mind, but if Elsa didn't want to talk about it, then the least Jack could do was try to cheer her up.

"Hey, Elsa, sorry to disturb you, but what's the matter?" Jack asked, as his bare feet landed on the railing of her balcony.

"Oh, Jack, you don't have to apologize, and I was just thinking about the snowman that I made earlier." Elsa answered.

"If you're going to say that snowman looked bad, I wouldn't believe it, because I thought it looked pretty cool to me." Jack replied.

"Thank you, Jack, and believe it or not, that wasn't the first time I've built a snowman exactly like that one." Elsa mentioned.

"Really, so when was the first time?" Jack asked, while becoming more interested in the conversation he was having with Elsa.

It was back when me and my sister were kids, and I remember that I called him 'Olaf' and said he liked warm hugs." Elsa responded.

"That's umm. . .cute, but I don't think you mentioned your sister's name when we talked earlier, so what is it?" Jack inquired curiously.

"Her name is Anna, and we weren't just sisters, but the best of friends, so she always loved to play with me." Elsa revealed.

"So, did Anna even know about your powers in the beginning, or did you always keep them a secret from her?" Jack asked.

Even though Jack was starting to feel a little bad about asking Elsa all these questions, he couldn't really help it, considering that he's never talked with anybody in so many years, which is why it made him feel good to get to know someone for the first time.

"No, Anna knew about my powers, and we had a lot of fun together, but it all changed one night when I hurt Anna by accident." Elsa replied.

Jack noticed that Elsa was doing her best to keep any tears from falling down her face, so that's when he knew it's time to change the subject.

"Hey, Elsa, if you don't want to talk about this anymore, then it's okay with me, and we can talk about something else." Jack recommended.

"I do, Jack, and I'll just end with this, I didn't want to risk hurting Anna ever again, so I shut her out to protect her from me." Elsa divulged.

After saying that, Elsa turned around to walk back into her ice castle and Jack followed, with the doors to the balcony closing behind him.

"You don't have to feel bad about your powers, Elsa, because there's nobody around that you can hurt with them." Jack mentioned.

Elsa had to admit that's true, but she didn't want to take a chance and go back to that kingdom, only to have her powers Anna or anybody else.

"I know, but Jack, you should've seen everyone down in Arendelle, and the looks on their faces when they saw my powers for the first time, like I was some kind of monster." Elsa responded, with her head down.

"You're not a monster, Elsa, and your powers don't make you one either, so all those people are just wrong if that's what they think." Jack declared.

"No matter what they think, I'm a danger to them because of my powers, but as long as I stay away, then they'll be safe." Elsa claimed.

"Your powers aren't dangerous, Elsa, and I should know, because I literally saw you create this ice castle we're in right now." Jack said.

Jack was determined to prove to Elsa that her powers were nothing but beautiful, and so he came up with an idea to make that happen.

"Oh, Elsa, what do you say that we have a little fun by showing off our powers, and not much talking will be necessary." Jack suggested.

Elsa raised her head, before turning around to face Jack, and he could tell from the grin on her face that she liked his idea.

"If you put it that way, Jack, I don't suppose it would be too bad to pass the time by using our powers." Elsa replied.

Jack walked over to a corner of the room, and rested his staff against the wall before he went back to stand in front of Elsa.

"Let's start with something that's easy and simple for the two of us, such as snowflakes." Jack announced.

He formed a pretty snowflake in one of his hands, then let it float off his palm, and across the room, until the snowflake burst into a bunch of little sparkles, all of which soon vanished into thin air, so after that happened, Jack brought his eyes back to Elsa.

"Now I know you can do something like that, so let's see you at least try." Jack said, as he took a few steps away to give her space.

Elsa gave a nod to Jack, before she looked down to her left hand, and she got it halfway in a clenched fist, kept it in that position, while having her eyes closed for five seconds, then extended out her hand to have a snowflake appear on top of her palm.

Jack wasn't sure if he was only imagining it, but he could've sworn that he saw a smile make its way onto Elsa's face.

With a slightly fast wave of her hand, Elsa sent the snowflake up high into the air, where it burst into a flurry of snow.

They watched all of the snow quickly melt as soon as it made contact with the floor, and Jack moved to face Elsa again.

"You did great, Elsa, but I think that it's time to make it a little harder, so how about we try this now?" Jack requested.

After saying that, Jack conjured an intricately designed snowflake in one hand, along with a snowflake featuring a similar pattern in the other, and he threw both of them in the air, then he created a lot more snowflakes in his hands which he also threw.

Instead of each snowflake bursting into sparkles, they remained absolutely still as if every one was being held by an invisible string from the ceiling.

"It's your turn, Elsa, and by the way, you don't need to have as many snowflakes that I have up there." Jack reminded.

A lot of weight had been taken off Elsa's shoulders from hearing Jack say that, and in one of her hands, Elsa created a snowflake, which she threw into the air to join Jack's own collection, but not before smiling of how the ice crystal danced just above her fingertips.

Elsa didn't stop herself until she made twice the amount of snowflakes that Jack made, which was a total of six.

Now, there was an amount of eighteen lovely snowflakes that all floated while being apart from one another.

"Congratulations, Elsa, and here's something for you to keep as a reward for your effort so far." Jack declared.

Jack turned around to have his back to Elsa, then he created a short stemmed rose with his hands, before presenting it.

"Thank you, Jack, it looks so beautiful." Elsa replied, as she held out her palms for Jack to safely pass on his rose to her.

"Your welcome, Elsa, I'm glad that you like it." Jack said, before smiling to see that Elsa was happy with her reward.

Looking at the rose had given Elsa an idea, which caused her eyes to widen, and she moved her head up to face Jack.

"Hey, Jack, how would you like to join me outside, and also use your powers to help me craft a garden?" Elsa asked.

For many lonely years, when Jack saw a garden being planted, it was either done by a young girl or an older woman.

Jack used to think that gardens were made by just women, but he knew it would've been rude of him to say that to Elsa.

It's not like there would be anybody to come across Elsa's ice palace and see him making a garden, much less actually see _him_.

Jack didn't feel like leaving Elsa and he still wanted to spend more time with her, since Elsa didn't mind having him around.

"Sure, Elsa, I'd love to do that, but first, I think that those snowflakes up there should be taken care of." Jack reminded.

With a stomp of his staff to the floor, each of the eighteen snowflakes burst as if they were fireworks with colors of blue and white.

As soon as there was no sign of the snowflakes anymore, Elsa went down the stairs while still holding the ice rose in her hand.

Jack didn't bother with simply walking though, as he flew past the staircase and above Elsa to approach the front door first.

"Jack, I seem to remember you were always floating off the ground during the tour of my palace earlier today." Elsa mentioned.

"I much prefer flying, because if I walked to every place that I wanted to go, then my feet would get very tired." Jack replied.

"You know, Jack, it's not that hard for someone to go from one part in the castle to another by walking." Elsa reminded.

"Sure, if they didn't happen to have a magical staff to help them fly off to their next destination." Jack said sarcastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes before opening the large front doors and she began to walk down the long shimmering icy staircase.

She paused to take a glimpse at the snowy white ground, which shone brightly from the sun's golden rays coming down on it from high above in the sky, and luckily, there was a lot of space for Elsa to use for a garden that she'll have near the end of the staircase.

The woman had gotten herself just halfway down the staircase when she turned her head to see if Jack was behind her.

He wasn't standing at the front doors, which were already closed, and Elsa wondered where Jack could have gone off to.

When she returned to going down the staircase, Elsa noticed that Jack was hovering at the bottom with a smirk on his face.

Elsa decided to wait until she finally came down the staircase to give Jack a response, which was more of a question for him.

"So, Jack, how long exactly have you been using that staff to get you places?" Elsa asked, since she was now very curious.

"A pretty long time, Elsa, but I don't think that you would really believe me if I told you the number of years." Jack answered.

Just when Elsa was going to ask Jack for that amount of years again, she saw that there was no smirk on his face anymore, and it had been replaced with a deep frown, which Elsa took as a sign that Jack didn't actually want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

"You know what, Jack, it doesn't matter, so I was thinking the garden should be on both sides of the staircase." Elsa suggested.

"Okay, so how many flowers would you like on each side, because I don't want to go overboard with creating them." Jack replied.

"Jack, do you truly want to make a garden with me, or did you just say that you would because you didn't want to turn me down?" Elsa asked.

Although the boy was impressed of the rose that he'd given to Elsa earlier, he couldn't really imagine crafting a garden full of those roses.

Still, he believed that Elsa deserved to hear the truth, since it was kind of her to allow Jack to visit her ice palace whenever he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I always thought that gardens were made by women, and I don't mean to be rude saying that." Jack responded.

"No, it's okay, Jack, and I'm glad you were honest, so how about I make the garden on my own while you can stay and watch?" Elsa offered.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, and to give you some help, I'll keep myself away from the ground until you're finished with the garden." Jack informed.

Elsa gave a nod before she ignited the icy magic between her fingers, and brought both of her arms out, then she ran in a straight line, sending bursts of light into the ground from her hands, and a mountain flower blossomed from each light that sank into the snow.

She had begun planting gentians at first, but then Elsa moved on to make harebells with her magic.

Elsa felt a little disappointed that she couldn't quite capture every single color of the flowers, especially when they were all made out of ice, but she had to admit the way that the sunlight refracted through each petal of the flowers was absolutely exquisite.

Next, she turned around to create a pathway to the staircase by stomping her shoes onto the snow underneath, where lovely patterned ice tiles dusted up from the ground, and it wasn't until Elsa was at the bottom of the staircase when she was done.

Jack was left feeling completely awestruck of all the things that Elsa conjured with her powers, from the flowers to the wire fences.

Although he wasn't too sure of how many types of flowers that Elsa created, Jack could obviously tell that there was a lot of them.

Eventually, Jack brought his eyes back to the Snow Queen herself, as she did a few cute twirls on the ice tiles while laughing softly.

He didn't think that he would ever have the courage deep within to say it out loud to the woman herself, but to Jack, she was beautiful.

Jack couldn't actually decide on what was Elsa's best feature: her delicately braided platinum hair, or her crystalline blue eyes, her contagious laughter, or even her brilliant smile that can easily brighten up any room in her ice palace, but he did know that Elsa was a pure_ beauty_.


	3. Control

_**Control**_

Jack felt like staring at Elsa for the rest of the day, but he stopped himself from doing so when he heard Elsa's voice.

"Hey, Jack, do you need to sit down somewhere and relax, because your face looks very red right now." Elsa mentioned.

What Elsa didn't know was that Jack had felt a certain strong emotion, which now caused his face to feel quite warm.

The boy shook his head for a few times to snap out of his trance, and he stepped forward to give Elsa eye contact that wasn't undazed.

"No, Elsa, I'm great, and you don't need to worry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you. . .I mean your garden is." Jack replied.

"Oh, thank you, Jack, and I bet that it's going to be nice to see how these flowers look every time I'm on the balcony." Elsa claimed.

"In that case, why don't we go back up there and check them out right now?" Jack suggested, as he lent out a hand for her to take.

Although she was hesitant at first, Elsa took Jack's hand in hers and she became surprised of how normal it felt for her to touch his hand.

It's like Jack's hand was frostbitten, with the same chill that came to someone's hand when they had gone out into the winter without any mittens.

Elsa's hands always had felt like that to her, and she began to believe if Jack's hands were the only set of hands that she was ever meant to touch.

"Hello, Elsa, are we still going to your balcony?" Jack asked, and the woman's train of thought came to a stop from hearing that question.

"Yes, we are." Elsa answered, then with their hands intertwined, the two of them walked all the way back up the staircase to the front door.

With the hand that wasn't linked with Jack's, Elsa used it to push the door open, and they took a few steps inside until they stopped all of a sudden.

"Jack, you know that we're inside the palace now, so don't you want to use your staff and fly up to the balcony on your own?" Elsa inquired.

"I could, but a certain Snow Queen told me earlier it's not hard for someone to walk from one part to another in this palace, so I thought it's better to have someone by your side if you're going to somewhere new." Jack mentioned.

"Really, then you should know that same Snow Queen doesn't mind her company." Elsa responded, as they headed for the curving staircase.

Jack's cheeks were getting a little warm after hearing that from Elsa, but luckily, they didn't become red enough for Elsa to be worried again.

Neither Elsa nor Jack felt like they had to rush to the balcony, so their walk had been really more of a relaxing stroll for the two of them.

When Jack and Elsa finally walked out to the balcony, they gasped in unison at the sight of the flowers, which glistened like diamonds under the sunlight.

"Whoa, your flowers look amazing from up here." Jack said, before turning to look at Elsa. "I'm sure that Anna would think the same if she saw them."

A smile had come to Elsa's face as she believed that Jack was right, her sister would have loved the flowers.

Suddenly, the smile had changed into a frown as a certain memory from Elsa's past returned to her mind.

It was from that fateful night in the ballroom, when Anna had been struck in the head by Elsa's powers and tumbled down a snowbank unconscious, with a streak of her hair turning white, and Elsa's face sank in pain from seeing the memory again.

"No, Anna wouldn't, and she'd get hurt if she so much looked at them." Elsa replied, while turning around to go back inside the palace.

"What do you mean, Elsa, your flowers are beautiful." Jack remarked, as he flew into the palace right before the balcony doors were shut.

"They're not beautiful, Jack, they're dangerous, and they'll only give Anna or anyone else an injury." Elsa retorted, becoming more upset.

"How could someone get injured from looking at flowers, it's not like there's any thorns on them." Jack responded in a state of confusion.

When Elsa didn't reply to what Jack said right away, he took a moment to think about how Elsa had gotten so unhappy all of a sudden.

Jack's eyes widened when it came to him, and he remembered that Elsa told him earlier that she hurt Anna by accident with her powers.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry for mentioning your sister," Jack apologized." I didn't know that I would be triggering that memory for you." He added.

"It's okay, Jack, I forgive you, but if you don't mind, I'd like some time to be alone right now." Elsa requested, still having her back to him.

Jack was positive if Elsa wanted to be on her own, then he must have gotten her very distraught, so it was best to do what she asked of him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Jack said, before flying over to the staircase which led to the foyer "If you ever need my help, just call for me."

Elsa only gave a nod, and when there was no sign of Jack anymore, she started to pace around the room, and decided to bring into use the strategy that her parents taught her to subdue her emotions, because now, she was feeling quite stressed.

Although Elsa knew that Jack was simply being nice, she just couldn't imagine what would've happened if he stayed with her in the room.

"Get it together, control it, don't feel, don't feel." Elsa told herself, but she soon heard a sound which caused her to stop where she was.

Elsa looked around to see a trail of ice on the floor, and it was now going up the walls, which had the color of red to match her fright.

"Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!" Elsa repeated, continuing to keep her emotions under control, but sadly, it was all to no avail for her.

The ice on each of the walls began to change into a series of sharp spikes, and Elsa wondered how her parents' strategy wasn't working.

"Elsa?" A familiar voice called out, and Elsa turned around to see Jack standing in front of her with a look of heavy concern on his face.

"I know that I said if you needed my help, you could call my name, but it wasn't until I saw the walls change color and spikes appear on them that I wanted to see if you were okay." Jack convinced, as he slowly took a few steps toward the woman.

"I don't think that I am, Jack, and I think it's my own emotions that are causing all of this to happen." Elsa replied, while staring at the walls.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, now being curious to know why Elsa thought what she was felt could change how her palace looked.

"I remember when I was feeling happy, the palace's color had been blue, so since I'm afraid of hurting you, it's become red." Elsa explained.

"Elsa, how could you possibly hurt me when you and I have the same powers, and so I'll help you out by proving it to you." Jack declared.

Jack walked a little closer until he was just inches away from Elsa, and he took one of her hands with the hand that wasn't holding his staff.

He brought Elsa's hand up to his chest and pressed the palm of her hand against the spot where his heart was, and kept it there for a moment.

"See? Nothing bad is happening, just like when we held hands all the way the balcony, your powers didn't hurt me at all." Jack reminded.

Elsa felt a little relieved from hearing that, but it wasn't enough to make the spikes disappear or have the walls change to a blue color again.

"You're obviously still frightened," Jack said, as he let go of Elsa's hand, and he almost felt like forming a snowflake that would land on Elsa's nose and put an end to her fear instantly, but instead, Jack wanted to try something new and different this time.

"I have an idea." Jack claimed, as he took Elsa's hand again, then led her outside to the balcony, and closed the doors behind him.

Before Elsa could even ask what Jack's idea was, he blew frost onto the windows, and with his fingers, he drew four bunny rabbits.

Jack concentrated to exert himself on getting each of his drawings to come to life and literally jump off the frosted window panes.

Elsa's eyes grew wide with amazement as three of the frost rabbits leaped off the window, and she did a twirl as they hopped all around her.

The more that Elsa twirled, the more that a bright smile eventually came on her face, along with a few soft laughs from her mouth.

All at once, Elsa stopped twirling when she realized that Jack had made four rabbits, so Elsa wondered where the fourth one was.

She immediately got the answer as the woman turned around to see Jack with a smile on his face while holding a rabbit in his hands.

"Hey, Elsa, bring your hands out for me." Jack instructed, and when he saw her do that, Jack let the rabbit come on top of her palms.

"Isn't the little guy so cute?" Jack asked, before walking over to grab his staff, which had been leaning against the palace's wall.

"Yes, he's adorable," Elsa answered, taking a glimpse at the rabbit, and brought her head up to look at the others. "In fact, they all are."

"So, Elsa, how you do feel now?" Jack asked, as he walked over to come right beside Elsa, and expected her reply to be a good one.

"I feel. . .not frightened anymore." Elsa responded, as if a fresh wave of relief came over her, meaning she felt no more worries about harming Jack, and she wanted to see if the palace has changed inside, but remembered she was still holding a rabbit.

"Maybe we should take care of these rabbits before we go back into the palace." Elsa reminded, hoping that Jack knew what she meant.

"Yeah, good idea, but first, you'll have to let go of that rabbit from your hands." Jack requested, and Elsa gave a nod before setting it free.

The rabbit joined the other three that were still hopping in endless circles, and Jack did another stomp of his staff to the floor under his feet.

Just like with the snowflakes Elsa and Jack made earlier, they saw every rabbit burst into hundreds of little snowflakes above their heads.

When the snowflakes were all gone, Elsa turned around to open up the doors, and she waited until Jack was inside too before closing them.

Elsa gasped as the icy spikes were no longer on the walls, and none of the walls had the color of red anymore, and they were all blue now.

"It worked, Jack, your cute bunny rabbits worked!" Elsa shouted in delight, before she caught Jack by surprise by throwing her arms around him.

Although Jack was a little taken aback from Elsa's embrace, he still hugged her back by using a hand to pat her on the back for a few times.

"Thank you, Jack, and I'd rather not think about what would've happened if you didn't help me with controlling my emotions." Elsa said.

"Me neither, but how about this, whenever you're feeling very overwhelmed, call for me, and we'll have a little fun instead?" Jack offered.

"Sounds good to me, Jack, and I can't believe that my parents strategy didn't work, especially since it has worked for years." Elsa replied.

"Well, now you have a new strategy that works, so what you do say that we see your flowers sparkle from the balcony?" Jack suggested.

Elsa nodded in agreement as she linked arms with Jack, then headed for the balcony doors, and while having a bright smile on her face.

She was so glad to know that with Jack's help, Elsa wouldn't ever have to feel afraid again, and with her powers, she could be able to stay in _control_.


	4. Dance

_**Dance**_

Elsa and Jack had been watching her splendid garden of flowers shine brightly under the sunlight when a question came to his mind.

Jack only hoped that Elsa wouldn't be too hesitant to answer, since the topic had to do with the kingdom she left behind not so long ago.

"So umm. . .Elsa, I'd like to ask you a question, but it's okay if you don't want to give a reply back, and you don't have to either." Jack said.

"It depends on what the question is, Jack, but you can still ask me." Elsa replied, while getting more curious of what Jack's question will be.

"Well, if you became queen of that kingdom far away from here, wouldn't there had been some kind of party to celebrate that?" Jack asked.

Elsa felt a little glad that Jack didn't ask about her parents' strategy to control her powers or the night she hurt Anna with them by accident.

"Yes, Jack, many guests sailed to Arendelle to witness my coronation and after that, a ball was held in the Great Hall of the castle." Elsa answered.

"Did you have to spend all night talking to lots of new people, or did you actually get to have some fun during that ball?" Jack inquired.

"I remember that there was a man, the Duke of Weselton, who offered to dance with me, but because of my powers, I refused." Elsa replied.

"What happened next, Elsa, did the Duke keep asking you to the point he had to be thrown out, or did he leave you alone?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I told him that my sister knew how to dance, and I let him go right head and bring Anna to the dance floor." Elsa responded.

Before Jack could ask another question, he heard Elsa start to giggle, and she was trying to hide it by using a hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey, Elsa, what's so funny? Was your sister a terrible dancer who ended up embarrassing herself in front of everyone?" Jack guessed.

"No, it was the Duke who was horrible, he couldn't seem to take one step without crushing on Anna's toes with his boots, and he made a complete fool out of himself with his dance moves as if he was trying to look like many different types of animals." Elsa explained.

"So, Elsa, do you know exactly what types of animals that the Duke was imitating, or was it rather quite hard to tell?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't so hard to know which ones because the Duke literally said the names of the animals out loud enough for me to hear." Elsa answered.

Elsa knew right off the bat of what question that Jack would be asking next, so she brought up a hand before he could say a word.

"The names were 'an agile peacock', and a 'chicken with the face of a monkey', but that's not really the best part." Elsa claimed.

"Really, so what was the best part?" Jack inquired, and he couldn't help but let out a few laughs from what Elsa just told him.

"As the Duke was dancing, his toupee kept bouncing off his head, and a toupee is what older men use to hide that they're bald." Elsa replied.

"You're right, Elsa, that really is funny!" Jack shouted, then only a couple of seconds went by before both him and Elsa burst out laughing.

Since Jack and Elsa were up high on the North Mountain, neither of them cared how loud their laughter was because nobody could hear them.

Eventually, they took a few deep breaths to calm themselves down and Jack waited until Elsa was looking at him to talk to her again.

"Your sister must have been pretty upset at you for having her dance with someone who couldn't dance to save their life." Jack assumed.

"No, Anna wasn't upset at all, but although she was flustered with the Duke's dancing skills, Anna actually enjoyed herself." Elsa revealed.

"Did you get Anna to dance with another person, or did she try to get you on the dance floor, despite what you said earlier?" Jack asked.

"Neither of those moments happened, because when Anna came back, she told me that she wished we could always have the gates open, but I told her it couldn't be that way, and since I refused to give a reason why, Anna walked away feeling quite sad." Elsa responded.

Jack started to believe this conversation wasn't going to end well, considering that he saw Elsa run away from Arendelle on that same night.

"Hey, Elsa, if you don't want to keep talking about this anymore, we can just stop right now, and it will be alright with me." Jack suggested.

"No, it's okay, Jack, I want to talk about this a little bit more, and you wouldn't mind if we went back inside the palace later?" Elsa requested.

"Of course, Elsa, we can do that," Jack replied. "So did your sister come back to talk to you, or did she avoid you until the party was over?" He added.

"I spent more time talking to guests at the ball until I heard Anna call my name, and I saw that there was a man with her as well.**  
**

His name was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I was shocked to hear them ask for my blessing of their marriage." Elsa replied.

"Wait a minute, so when your sister left, she was upset, but when she came back, she was engaged to someone?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Anna only met the guy on that same night, and she went on talking about not just the wedding arrangements, but also of inviting Hans and his twelve brothers to stay with us in the castle, so obviously, I stepped in and asked if I could talk to her in private.

I was hoping to finally tell her about my powers but Anna refused, saying whatever I had to say could be told to both her and Hans.

Long story short, we argued and it ended with my powers being exposed to everyone, so that's why I left Arendelle right away." Elsa explained.

After all of that talking, Elsa sighed, then she walked back into the palace and Jack quickly flew inside just before the doors had closed.

Jack decided it was best to change the subject so Elsa didn't become upset, and luckily, it didn't take him so long to think of something.

"So, Elsa, since you've never been taught how to dance, perhaps I could give you a lesson, but only if you want one." Jack offered.

"Really, Jack, you can dance, so then you know it's done by your hands and feet, and not by powers over ice and snow." Elsa reminded.

"Yeah, Elsa, I know that, and to be honest with you, my experience only comes from watching other people dance." Jack revealed.

"Let me get this straight, you know how to dance, and yet, you've never actually danced with someone in the past?" Elsa inquired.

"I never really found a use for dancing, but you were at a ball, so you should know what dancing looks like too." Jack responded.

"Yes, Jack, I do, when the guests were on the dance floor, I saw they usually were doing what's called a 'waltz'." Elsa mentioned.

"I've heard of that word before, so anyway, are we going to dance or not?" Jack asked. "C'mon, Elsa, it'll be a lot of fun!" He added.

Even though Elsa felt quite hesitant, she still genuinely wanted to know how to dance, and it's not like there happened to be anyone else around in the palace who could teach her, and if it hadn't been for Jack earlier, then she wouldn't be in a good mood right now.

"Okay, Jack, let's do it, but first, I don't think that our dance lesson would feel right if there's no music playing." Elsa suggested.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa used her magic to create her very own orchestra, which consisted of a few violins and cellos made of ice.

"Whoa, Elsa, all of this looks amazing, but isn't it too much, I mean we're only having a dance lesson, not a ball of our own." Jack reminded.

"I know, but I don't want the two of us to feel too awkward through the lesson, and the music will help me stay relaxed." Elsa convinced.

"Alright, Elsa, just give me a moment." Jack said, then he went over to lean his staff against a corner of the room before walking back to Elsa.

"Now I can use both of my hands for this lesson." Jack declared, as he got down on one knee. "My Queen, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Hearing Jack say that and seeing him in this position caused Elsa to make a small giggle, and her cheeks to turn a noticeable shade of pink.

When Jack looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes, they were filled with an eager and jovial expression, and not with confusion in them.

"You certainly may." Elsa answered, and right after saying that, Jack stood up to her level and he slowly took Elsa's right hand with his left hand.

Next, when Jack brought his right hand around Elsa's waist, he felt his own blush coming on his face, and Elsa only smiled back as she put her left hand on Jack's right shoulder, then her newly formed orchestra started to play a tune that would fit with their lesson.

"First, you're going to step back with just your right foot as I come forward." Elsa instructed, and Jack immediately did what she told him to do.

"Good, now you're going to step diagonally with only your left foot while I do the same with my right foot." Elsa said, then stopped to look at Jack.

"Hold on for a minute, diagonally, how does that even work?" Jack asked, as he brought a foot out to try and capture that direction for a few times.

"On second thought, Jack, forget about the instructions and just follow me, so that way, we'll be fine." Elsa requested.

Jack nodded, then he watched as the Snow Queen took about two steps backward and another two steps forward.

Although he was rather clumsy at first, Jack started to improve immensely as he followed Elsa's every move with his eyes.

Soon enough, Jack and Elsa were twirling and circling each other as the music continued to radiate throughout the room.

At one point, Elsa leaned her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes while he did the same thing and smiled for a moment.

It felt as if time stood completely still for the pair and the rest of the world seemed to melt around Elsa and Jack as they danced.

However, it wouldn't get to be that way forever as Jack and Elsa were suddenly thrust back to reality when the music stopped.

They stepped away from one another immediately and Jack quickly turned around so that Elsa couldn't be able to see his face.

It was becoming red because of Jack being embarrassed from the close proximity he experienced with Elsa just a few seconds ago.

Even though he had been close to Elsa before, that was when they were either walking to a different area in the palace, or when Jack was trying to help her calm down, and he didn't want Elsa to be worried about him again, so Jack took a few deep breaths to relax.

When he turned around, Jack saw Elsa give a clap of her hands which caused each of her instruments to burst into a bunch of flurries.

"Well, I think that lesson was a success." Elsa said, before turning to face Jack. "You don't mind if we do more dance lessons later?"

"Not at all, and besides, I'm sure that it's going to take a lot more than just one lesson for both of us to be a good dancer." Jack replied.

"I agree, and I thought the music certainly helped us out, so Jack, you still think that my orchestra was too much for the lesson?" Elsa asked.

"Nope, your orchestra only made our lesson much better, Elsa, and in fact, I actually wouldn't mind hearing that music again." Jack answered.

"Really, then I probably should have asked you before I got rid of all the instruments, but no worries, I can make them again." Elsa responded.

By making another wave with her hand, Elsa conjured a group of icy cellos and violins which filled the room with music in just a few seconds.

"So, Elsa, is this the same music that was being played at that ball in your kingdom, because if it makes you uncomfortable. . ." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm not going to get upset, and I think that we should sit down somewhere so we can give our feet a break." Elsa suggested.

It wasn't long before a large circular table, along with two chairs, were created and Elsa ran a hand over the table to feel how smooth it was.

Even though the table had a superb snowflake design in the middle, Elsa could see a reflection of the grand ice chandelier hanging from above.

"Here, let me get that for you," Jack offered, as he pulled out a chair for Elsa, and he waited on taking a seat until she sat down on her chair.

"Thank you, Jack, so what should we do now, we've already looked at my flowers, and we just had a dance lesson, so you have any ideas?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Elsa, you must have met a lot of people at that ball, so why don't you tell me about who you got to meet?" Jack suggested.

"Jack, are you sure that you want to hear me talk about the guests I met, because I don't think that would be fun for you." Elsa replied.

"Please, Your Majesty, I insist." Jack said, before giving a short bow while sitting on his chair, then he placed his staff on top of the table.

"I'll have a drink on the table just in case I get thirsty." Elsa responded, and used her magic to make a wine glass filled with sparkling water.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa, I'm not so thirsty right now." Jack said, as he watched her take a sip of her drink, but not before nodding at him.

Just as Elsa started to talk about the dignitaries that she met back in Arendelle, Jack's mind soon wandered off to think about something else.

It was knowing that after a few more lessons with Elsa and her icy orchestra playing, then both of them would be very skilled in how to _dance_.


End file.
